Kodomo ga hoshii!
by KUROUJI
Summary: "Tetsuyacchi dan Shincchi itu seperti anak datang dari langit, diberikan oleh Tuhan pada waktu yang tepat." Kehidupan yang sebenarnya bagi mereka baru saja menginjak garis 'start'. / Kids!Shintarou, Kids!Tetsuya, slight!child!AkaKuro, soon-to-be-parents!AoKi (?).
1. Kodomo ga hoshii!

Angin berhembus, meniup helaian surai kuning cerah yang tersisir rapi membingkai wajah yang tak kalah rapi. Bulu mata yang menggantung di area matanya lentik dan panjang, indah sekali. Belum lagi hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir _plum_ yang membuat takjub. Jangan lupakan manik keemasan yang melebar, sama takjubnya.

"Daikicchi, m-mereka _kawaii_, _ssu_!"

Pemuda nyaris sempurna itu, sebut saja Kise Ryouta.

Di sebelahnya, pemuda _dim_ dengan sorot mata kurang bersemangat meliriknya.

"Anak-anak nakal itu?"

"Mungkin sedikit nakal, tapi tetap saja _kawaaaii_!" Ryouta menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan sementara bibirnya membulat, terus berbicara kepada lawan bicaranya, Aomine Daiki.

Daiki menguap. Tidak ada yang lebih membosankan baginya dibanding duduk di tengah taman bermain tepat di depan suatu taman kanak-kanak untuk menemani Ryouta-_nya_ tersayang.

"_Ne_, Daikicchi, mau punya anak?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," Daiki menyangga kepala dengan telapak tangan yang ditumpang-tindihkan, mencoba menidurkan diri di bangku taman itu.

"_Mou_, kenapa tidak?" Ryouta mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian menarik-narik lengan Daiki dengan gemas. "Pasti menyenangkan, _ssu_! Daikicchi akan menjadi ayah, lalu aku… engg, aku akan menjadi seorang papa?"

"Kau akan menjadi _okaa-san_ yang cerewet," balas Daiki, mulai menurunkan kelopak matanya, menutupi iris _navy blue_ yang menyipit.

"W-wah bisa juga, _ssu_! _Okaacchi!_" Ryouta kembali melebarkan matanya, tangannya bertepuk-tepuk ceria. "_Saa_, kapan kita mau membuatnya?"

"_Kita_ tidak bisa membuatnya, Ryouta," Daiki kini meluruskan kakinya yang lelah, melintang di atas paha Ryouta yang duduk di dekat kakinya.

"B-bisa, _ssu_! Kata _onee-cchi_ sekarang laki-laki bisa—"

"Omong kosong," menguap sekali lagi. "Adopsi saja. Yang sudah besar sekalian, biar tidak repot mengurusnya."

Ryouta merengut dan memalingkan wajah. Tapi lalu dia teringat sesuatu. "T-tapi kita kan belum menikah, Daikicchi?"

"Itu, akhirnya kau sadar," Daiki terkekeh, menarik tangan halus kekasihnya dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Nanti saja bisa dipikirkan, kalau sudah menamatkan kuliah atau kerja."

"Aku mau anak berambut hijau!" si kuning itu berseru tiba-tiba. "Karena biru tambah kuning, jadinya hijau!"

"Hah?"

"Lalu aku mau lima anak! Engg yang berambut hijau cukup satu saja, _ssu_. Mereka bisa menjadi satu tim basket! Daikicchi dan aku akan menjadi pelatih! Gyaaaah, manis sekali—"

_Srek, srek._

Ujung kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Ryouta ditarik oleh sesuatu. Ryouta bergidik horor. Ketika dia menoleh, satu tangan putih mungil tersangkut disana, berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"E-eh—?! Sejak kapan ada kau disitu…?!"

"_Doumo_," lanjut seseorang yang menarik kemeja Ryouta. Nadanya terdengar lirih, suaranya lemah dan parau mengiringi, mata bulat lebar yang berair. Dia hanyalah seorang bocah setinggi lutut yang berdiri di sebelah kaki Ryouta, menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"…?!"

"_Ojii-san, tasukete._"

"Engg… k-kamu siapa, _ssu_?"

Daiki bangun dari tidurnya, ikut menatap si bocah. "Oi bocah, kau datang dari mana?"

"Tidak dari mana-mana," ujar si bocah dengan wajah polosnya. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku ingin minta tolong pada _ojii-san_."

Mata Ryouta menatap si bocah dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Lusuh, seperti baru diangkat dari tempat pembuangan sampah. Dan baunya… sedikit menyengat penciuman. Tapi dibalik semua kelusuhan itu, wajahnya _sangat manis_.

"Minta tolong apa, Tetsuyacchi?" Ryouta turun dari bangku dan berlutut, menyejajarkan tinggi dengan Tetsuya.

"Namaku tidak ada '-_cchi_'-nya, _ojii-san_," manik aquamarine Tetsuya menatap Ryouta lurus. Tatapannya polos, tapi dalam. "Aku minta tolong ingin dimasukkan kesana."

Jari-jari kurus dan putih kusam itu menunjuk taman kanak-kanak tak jauh dari sana, dimana bocah-bocah berseragam sedang bermain bersama dan berlari-lari dengan lucunya.

"Tetsuyacchi, kenapa? Orang tuamu dimana?"

"Tetsuya tidak punya orang tua, Tetsuya hanya punya _nii-chan_. Tetsuya dan _nii-chan_ kemarin sepertinya habis diculik sama om-om."

"Om-om?!" Daiki langsung ikut ke dalam pembicaraan itu. Tangannya kemudian membelai surai biru cerah si bocah dengan canggung. "Kasihan."

"Umm, _nii-chan_ sekarang ada dimana?" Ryouta menatap Tetsuya lembut dan mengusap pipinya.

"_Nii-chan_ ada disana. Kami baru saja mau masuk ke sana, tapi tidak diperbolehkan. Jadi _nii-chan_ mau memohon pada _obaa-chan_ yang di dalam sana. Tetsuya kesini ingin meminjam uang supaya Tetsuya dan _nii-chan_ boleh bermain disana," bibir pucat itu sedikit mengerucut, sedang tangannya meremas-remas kaos lusuhnya dengan lemah.

"_Mou_, Tetsuyacchi," Ryouta segera menarik Tetsuya ke dalam dekapannya, tidak peduli dengan bau dan kotor yang menyapanya. "Daikicchi, tolong jemput _nii-chan_-nya kesini, _ssu_."

"_Ryoukai_," sedikit enggan, Daiki berdiri dan masuk ke dalam lingkungan taman kanak-kanak yang penuh keceriaan. Tapi tidak dengan bocah yang kondisi fisiknya tak jauh dari Tetsuya. Hanya saja, rambutnya berwarna hijau lumut, dan dia terus terjatuh di tanah.

"Tetsuyacchi, Tetsuyacchi mau tinggal sama _ojii-san_? _Ojii-san_ janji akan merawat Tetsuyacchi," kokoro Ryouta tidak kuat kalau kondisinya seperti ini.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "_Hai_. Tapi _nii-chan_ juga harus ikut."

"Ryouta," Daiki memanggilnya dan berjalan mendekat, dan di rangkulannya, si bocah hijau kini sedang melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju Tetsuya.

"_Nii-chan_!"

"Tetsuya!"

Ryouta memiringkan kepala, saat si bocah hijau memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. Lalu si hijau terjatuh sebentar, sementara Tetsuya menariknya untuk berdiri kembali.

"Ini _nii-chan_-nya Tetsuyacchi, ya?" Ryouta mengelus surai hijau lumut berantakan di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku _nii-chan_-nya Tetsuya. Tetsuya, _nii-chan_ sudah bilang, jangan bicara pada orang asing, _nodayo_! _Nii-chan_ tidak mau diculik lagi—"

"Oi, oi, jangan sembarangan bicara, bocah," Daiki duduk di sebelah Ryouta, lalu melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada Tetsuya. "Dasar bocah keras kepala. Ryouta, aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan."

"_Sasuga_, Daikicchi!" Ryouta tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik si hijau dalam dekapannya. "Namamu siapa? Kami orang baik, _ssu_, tenang saja."

"Kuroko Shintarou," ujar si hijau. Dia jatuh sesaat ketika Ryouta melepas dekapannya, dan memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. "Maaf, mataku ada minusnya."

"Haah_, sou ka_," Ryouta mengelus pipi pucat Shintarou. "Shincchi, tenang saja, aku dan Daikicchi akan mengurusmu, _ssu_."

"S-shincchi itu apa, _nodayo_?!" Shintarou berseru panik. Kakak Tetsuya ini sepertinya memang sedikit berlebihan.

"Lupakan saja," Daiki melambaikan sebelah tangan dengan malas. "Umurmu berapa? Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Papa."

"7 tahun, _nodayo_," Shintarou mengangguk, mengingat dia dan Tetsuya bisa bersekolah jika tinggal bersama dua _ojii-san_ aneh ini. "Baiklah, papa. Tapi kenapa tampangmu mesum sekali, _nodayo_."

Urat-urat di dahi si pemuda _dim_ itu membentuk siku-siku, hingga kepalan tangannya yang sudah maju ditahan oleh Ryouta yang merengut.

"Daikicchi, _dame_!" Ryouta menatap Daiki dengan tatapan merajuk terbaik yang ia miliki.

"_Nii-chan_, tidak boleh," Tetsuya menarik pinggang Shintarou dan memeluknya. "_Ojii-san_ ini orang baik."

"Benar, Tetsuyacchi," Ryouta kini mengacak surai biru pucat milik Tetsuya. "Tetsuyacchi dan Shincchi itu seperti anak datang dari langit, diberikan oleh Tuhan pada waktu yang tepat. Apalagi, Shincchi rambutnya berwarna hijau."

Kepala Shintarou terasa berputar. _Inikah orang tua yang kau kirimkan kepadaku dan Tetsuya, Tuhan…? Lalu… memangnya kenapa kalau rambutku berwarna hijau? Apa aku akan dijadikan pakan ternak…?_

"_Ne_, kalian berdua! Panggil aku 'Mama', _ssu_! Mulai sekarang, nama kalian adalah Kise Tetsuya dan Kise Shintarou!"

_Mama…? Memangnya ada mama laki-laki…?_

"Aomine! Harusnya Aomine karena aku selalu di atas!" Daiki kembali mengeluarkan urat-urat.

_Di atas? Apanya yang di atas…?_

"_Mou_, Daikicchi," Ryouta kembali memajukan bibirnya. "Baiklah, Aomine Tetsuya dan Aomine Shintarou, sekarang kita pulang. Aku tidak sabar ingin memandikan bocah-bocah manis ini, _ssu_~! Setelah rapi, kita pergi makan dan beli kacamata untuk Shincchi!"

"Tetsuya, sudah kubilang, mereka ini orang-orang mesum dan pedofil," Shintarou mengakhiri monolog dalam hatinya dan berbisik panik. Tetsuya hanya tertawa kecil. Untunglah, kedua orang tua yang kekanakkan itu tak mendengar mereka.

Langit berubah menjadi jingga, dan setengah lingkaran dengan cahaya oranye berpendar terlihat di ujung sana. Keempat makhluk—mungkin—berbahagia itu kini bersiap pulang, menyusuri trotoar yang masih ramai dengan Daiki, Shintarou, dan Ryouta berpegangan tangan, sementara Tetsuya ada dalam gendongan Daiki.

"Oh ya, aku Kise Ryouta! Aku bermain basket untuk SMA Kaijou. Impianku adalah mengalahkan Daikicchi dalam _one-on-one_, lalu memiliki 5 anak laki-laki! Salah satunya harus berambut hijau, karena biru dan kuning jadinya hijau."

Shintarou bergidik. Mama barunya ini lumayan mengerikan. Meskipun genggaman tangannya sangat hangat, jarang dirasakan oleh tangan lusuhnya.

"Aomine Daiki. Aku _ace_ dari Akademi Touou. Ryouta tidak bisa mengalahkanku karena yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin punya anak. Apalagi, aku masih 17 tahun dan hidup tenang. Meskipun sekarang ada si kuning berisik ini yang mengganggu hidupku. Tapi kau cukup manis, Tetsu," sebuah kecupan manis menempel di pipi pucat Tetsuya. Daiki kini menyeringai canggung.

Pipi pucat Tetsuya bersemu merah. Dia tertawa kecil dalam gendongan sang _ace_. Bibir kecilnya bergumam "Papa dan Mama, hebat…", sementara dari bawah, dengan ekspresi panik (lagi), Shintarou seolah berkata—

"Sudah kubilang, mereka berdua memang om-om pedofil dan mesum!"

Perkenalan selesai, dan hari juga sudah mulai malam. Kini saatnya kehidupan baru Shintarou dan Tetsuya dimulai, bersama Papa dan Mama baru mereka.

* * *

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

_**Kids!Shintarou, Kids!Tetsuya, soon-to-be-parents!AoKi. OOC and typos, maybe?**_

* * *

_Sumimasen, sumimasen._ Apa-apaan ini ; A ;

saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi readertachi yang sudah mereview di tiga fic saya sebelumnya, _Purezento?_, _Onion Note_, dan _Humu_ /salahfandom /siapalu—dan sekalian satu fic saya sebelum ini, _Gay? '_Kalau' ada yang review sih :v. Dan jika sempat akan saya balas yosh m(_ _)m

_**tbc/owari?**_ Tergantung review, dan waktu bebas saya /plak.

_Ma, ma_, pokoknya maafkan segala kekurangan dalam fic ini m(_ _)m. Saa,_ review-tte kure! –ojigi-_


	2. tomodachi?

**_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

**_Kids!Shintarou, Kids!Tetsuya, slight!child!AkaKuro, soon-to-be-a-parent!AoKi _**_(atau mau jadi parent beneran? :v)_**_. OOC and typos, maybe?_**

* * *

_Ngeeeengg~_

Mobil-mobilan hitam metalik melaju di atas permukaan meja kayu. Roda-roda menggelinding teratur, bendera kecil berkibar di atap belakang, dan celotehan dari bibir mungil bocah yang memainkannya mengisi keheningan yang semula ada.

"_Ngeeeeng~_"

"Berisik, _nodayo_."

Bocah yang lain tengah membaca buku sains sambil duduk rapi di atas sofa, mendelik kesal pada adiknya yang sedang bermain. "Diam. _Nii-chan_ mau belajar."

"_Ngeeeng~ breees~ ciiiit._"

Kini Tetsuya si pemilik mobil-mobilan menirukan suara decit rem. Sama sekali tidak mirip.

"Tetsuya."

"_Nii-chan_, mau ikut main?" Tetsuya mengedip-ngedipkan sepasang bola biru muda yang melebar, memperlihatkannya pada Shintarou, sang _aniki_.

"Berisik, tau."

Tetsuya memajukan bibirnya sedikit meski wajahnya masih agak datar.

"_Nii-chan_—"

"Main di luar sana."

Shintarou kembali memaku fokus pada buku sains dasar miliknya. Papa Ryouta membelikannya kemarin untuk referensi belajar Shintarou yang baru memasuki sekolah dasar kelas satu. Karena dia mau anak-anaknya bisa secerdas dirinya—Ryouta kegeeran.

Sekedar informasi bahwa Shintarou dan Tetsuya memanggil Ryouta dengan sebutan 'Papa' bukan 'Mama'. Karena kata Shintarou, dia tidak ingin punya mama laki-laki. Seorang mama itu seharusnya cantik, anggun, lembut—yang jelas tidak seperti Ryouta. Saat Shintarou mengatakan itu, Ryouta hanya pundung sejenak.

"Umm," Tetsuya kembali ke ekspresi semula. Dia beringsut berdiri dan menyeret mobil-mobilannya yang diikat pada seutas jalianan karet gelang, dan membawanya meninggalkan apartemen.

Tetsuya menuruni _lift_ apartemen sendirian. Tinggi badannya cukup untuk menekan tombol lantai dasar, dan dirinya sudah mempelajari banyak hal, baik dari Ryouta, Daiki, ataupun Shintarou.

Pertama, cara memakai _lift_. Karena Ryouta baru pulang ke apartemen paling cepat pukul empat, dan Daiki sering ikut serta mengekori Ryouta pulang kalau sempat. Mereka tidak tahu kalau-kalau Shintarou dan Tetsuya butuh sesuatu, dan mengizinkan mereka bepergian keluar asal ditemani tetangga apartemen sebelah, Paman Kagami. Sayangnya Tetsuya lebih senang jalan-jalan sendiri. Lagipula Kagami juga seumuran Ryouta dan Daiki, jadi sering pulang sore. Shintarou dan Tetsuya sering mengatakan, "Kami bisa jaga diri sendiri" yang dibalas tangisan khawatir si papa berambut kuning.

Kedua, tentang lingkungan sekitar. Apartemen Ryouta memang bisa dibilang berada di kawasan elit, karena harganya juga fantastis. Pekerjaan Ryouta sebagai model tentu banyak membantu. Di sekitar apartemen ada _konbini_, taman, sekolah dasar, _fitness center_, dan banyak lagi fasilitas lain yang bisa digunakan, terutama bagi orang dewasa. Oh, kolam renang juga dekat. Tetsuya sudah hafal jalan ke tempat-tempat itu meski baru tepat seminggu tinggal di lingkungan itu bersama keluarga barunya.

Ketiga, tetangga-tetangga. Ada Paman Kagami yang polos dan bodoh (kata Shintarou) tapi baik hati dan punya alis sakti bercabang dua. Ada Paman Hyuuga dan Paman Kiyoshi yang bekerja di apartemen itu. Ada juga Takao Kazunari, teman sekelas Shintarou yang tinggal di lantai dua, berbeda tiga lantai dengan apartemen mereka. Hmm, ada juga Izuki-_nii_, mahasiswa kelas awal yang sering mencari inspirasi di taman untuk membuat lelucon-lelucon aneh.

Yang keempat, tentu saja masalah pekerjaan rumah. Kedua kakak beradik beda ciri fisik itu sudah bisa memanggang roti, memanaskan makanan dengan _microwave_, menyapu seperlunya, atau memakai beberapa perkakas dapur.

"Hai, anak manis."

Terakhir adalah petuah berbunyi _'jangan sembarangan bicara pada orang asing'_. Ini adalah ajaran Shintarou yang selalu diingatnya—_diingat_ saja, sih.

Tetsuya mendongak.

Anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, kini menatapnya dengan senyum mencurigakan. Tetsuya mengangguk, sebagai balasan.

"Hai, _nii-chan_."

Tetsuya baru sadar kakinya sudah menapak di tanah berumput taman yang ditujunya. Dan sekarang, anak itu mengajaknya bicara tiba-tiba.

"Sendirian saja?"

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi. Ia sedikit takut dengan penampilan fisik si anak laki-laki, sebenarnya. Surai merah sewarna nyala api berkobar dan bola mata yang warnanya beda-beda. Warnanya seperti tomat kesukaan Shintarou dan pisang kesukaan Tetsuya.

"Mau main denganku?"

Lagi, Tetsuya mengangguk. Dia mengikuti anak tadi yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan duduk agak jauh darinya.

"Hmm. Namamu siapa."

"Aomine Tetsuya."

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal," Seijuurou si api menyala kini mengulurkan tangan.

Tetsuya juga pernah diajari Papa Daiki agar jangan memberi informasi—apalagi menyangkut pribadi—kalau tidak ditanya. Tetsuya mulai berpikir si Seijuurou ini tidak diajari oleh orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, Seijuurou-_kun_," Tetsuya juga diajari sopan santun. Karena itu, dia membungkukkan punggung sedikit dan membalas uluran tangan. "Seijuurou-_kun_ juga sedang sendiri?"

"Ya, mereka semua takut padaku," Seijuurou menyeringai, menunjuk bak pasir yang biasa dipenuhi anak-anak penghuni kompleks kini kosong tanpa bocah-bocah. Hanya ada semut, lalat, nyamuk, kumbang, cacing, dan sebagainya yang melintasi area. "Tetsuya kenapa sendiri?"

"_Nii-chan_ sedang belajar," Tetsuya menggaruk pipi, lalu menunjukkan mobil-mobilan miliknya. "Seijuurou-_kun_, mau main bersama?"

"Pasti, Tetsuya," Seijuurou merapatkan diri pada Tetsuya dan ikut mengusap bodi mobil-mobilannya.

Dua bocah yang umurnya tampak tak jauh berbeda itu kini mulai menyuarakan _'ngeng-ngeng'_ kecil. Kadang tertawa bersama dan saling memukul-mukul pundak sambil menahan tawa khas anak laki-laki.

Setidaknya, Tetsuya sudah punya teman baru.

* * *

"Ummf—Seijuurou-_kun_."

"Tadi eskrimnya belepotan, Tetsuya," Seijuurou menjauhkan wajahnya setelah menjilat sisa-sisa es krim _vanilla_ di sekitar bibir Tetsuya.

Err... bocah modus?

"Terima kasih," Tetsuya mengusap sisi bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Sekarang sudah bersih, kan?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, dan melanjutkan meresap rasa-rasa coklat dalam es krim _cone_ miliknya.

"Tetsuya, sudah mau malam."

"Ya," Tetsuya ikut memakan es krim miliknya sendiri, menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kecilnya dari puncak mainan peluncuran spiral. "Seijuurou-_kun_, setelah ini kita pulang, ya. Tetsuya takut dimarahin Papa."

Seijuurou mengangguk.

Malam mulai menjelang, matahari menghilang di balik penampakan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Kanvas biru cerah berubah menjadi jingga, menimbulkan kesan semburat merah-jingga di wajah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Dari ketinggian dua meter milik luncuran spiral, sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk menikmati senja.

"Hmm, sudah selesai kan. Ayo pulang."

Tetsuya bergumam 'un' pelan dan mengikuti langkah-langkah Seijuurou yang menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. Wah, wajah Tetsuya memerah.

Kata Papa Ryouta, kalau wajah Tetsuya terasa panas dan dadanya terasa sesak mendadak ketika sedang bersama seseorang, berarti Tetsuya menyayangi orang itu. Seperti merah-merah di wajah Papa Ryouta saat diganggu Papa Daiki.

Tetsuya tertawa pelan sambil menunduk. Seijuurou kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa tertawa. Tetsuya tinggal dimana," tanyanya selagi menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tidak. Apartemen yang disana itu," Tetsuya kembali mengontrol ekspresi, dan menunjuk apartemen berlantai delapan yang jaraknya sudah lumayan dekat. "Seijuurou-_kun_, sampai disini saja."

"Tetsuya bisa pulang sendiri, kan?" Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang manik biru cerah.

"Bisa kok, Seijuurou-_kun_," Tetsuya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau jadi teman Tetsuya."

"Hm? Sama-sama," Seijuurou mendekat dan melekatkan bibirnya pada pipi pucat Tetsuya sebentar. "Papa dan Mama selalu melakukan ini kalau di rumah. Katanya sih, ini tanda sayang. Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya hampir kejang-kejang kalau saja dia tidak bisa kontrol ekspresi. Shintarou selalu bilang agar jangan melunturkan wajah keren pemberian Tuhan dengan berekspresi konyol. Tetsuya meraba pipinya sendiri yang terasa diolesi

Seijuurou menjalan menjauh, seakan menuju matahari terbenam. Tetsuya mengusap-usap pipinya dan lalu berjalan pulang.

* * *

_Klik._

Pintu apartmen mengayun terbuka perlahan.

"_Tadaima_."

"Tetsuyacchi!"

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya mengedip-ngedip menatap ketiga makhluk ber_gender_ sama yang memelototinya dengan bola mata hampir mencuat. Si bocah biru muda itu memeluk mobil-mobilan yang sudah mulai terkelupas akibat _'permainan kasar'_ Seijuurou—main mobil mobilan—sambil menatap ketiga orang tersebut dengan mata bertanya-tanya.

"Tetsuyacchi anakku kemana saja, _ssu_," Ryouta mulai banjir, melompat dan Tetsuya lalu menggosok-gosokkan pucuk hidung ke pipi pucat _anak bungsu_nya.

Daiki sedikit geli untuk mengatakan _'anakku'_ tapi akhirnya dia ikut memeluk Tetsuya. "Tetsu, lain kali jangan pergi sendirian."

"Tetsuya maafkan _nii-chan_, _nodayo_," Shintarou tidak mendekat. Malah menaikkan kacamata bergagang hitam kelabu—kacamata _minus_ tiga baru dari Ryouta—dan memalingkan wajah yang telah memerah.

"Umm? Semuanya, ada apa?" Tetsuya masih mengedip-ngedip polos. Matanya menatap sekeliling, melihat tas sekolah dan beberapa perabotan tergeletak berantakan. Sepertinya tadi Ryouta panik saat Shintarou bilang tidak tahu Tetsuya pergi kemana.

"Papa mencari Tetsuya kemana-mana, _nodayo_," jawab Shintarou.

"Hum? Tetsuya tadi main sama Seijuurou-_kun_. Seijuurou-_kun_ baik sama Tetsuya jadi Tetsuya tidak kenapa-napa."

"_Yokattaaaaaa, ssu,_" Ryouta kini menusuk-nusukkan jari berkuku pendek ke pipi Tetsuya dengan geram. "Tetsuyacchi jangan pergi lama-lama, _ssu_, apalagi sampai malam. Hueeee—"

"Sudah, Ryouta," potong Daiki, membekap mulut berisik sang kekasih. "Tetsu, Seijuurou siapa?"

"Hum, namanya Akashun Seijuurou kalau tidak salah. Warna rambutnya mirip apel. Umm, hijau, ya? Terus matanya belang-belang. Dia tampan sekali," Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk (agak) semangat dengan wajah teflon andalannya.

"Sstt, siaga satu," Daiki berbisik pada Ryouta. "Apel itu merah, Tetsuya. Tetsuya suka dengannya?"

"Sukaaaa sekali, dia teman pertama Tetsuya," Tetsuya merentangkan kedua lengan lebar-lebar membentuk suatu lingkaran besar. "Papa, mau bertemu dengannya?"

Daiki menggangguk cepat.

"Kapan-kapan ikut Tetsuya ke taman. Seijuurou-_kun_ bilang Tetsuya harus berjanji datang kesana suatu hari nanti. Katanya, Seijuurou-_kun_ mau mengajak ken... ken... kencing, ya? Ungg..." Tetsuya mulai garuk-garuk pipi, kebingungan.

Daiki dan Ryouta hanya melongo.

"Ken... cing? Ken... cung? ...can? Benar. _Kencan_."

Shintarou ikut melongo.

"Seijuurou itu pasti om-om pedofil, _nodayo_! Tetsuya jangan mendekat!"

"Seijuurou-_kun_ masih kecil kok, sama seperti Tetsuya," Tetsuya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tepatnya, kaos abu-abu lusuh bertabur pasir di bak taman. "Emm, Papa Ryouta… Tetsuya lapar."

"_Nee_, Tetsuyacchi duduk, ya, Papa mau masak sesuatu," hilang air matanya, Ryouta kembali ke mode _kedip-kedip genit_. "_Mooou_, semuanya, duduk yang rapi!"

Ketiga calon penikmat masakan Ryouta mengangguk patuh dan duduk mengelilingi meja makan kecil khusus empat orang.

Tetsuya mengayun-ayunkan kaki ke depan dan belakang selagi duduk, memperhatikan Ryouta yang sedang memasak. "_Ne_, Papa. Seijuurou-_kun_ besok boleh ikut makan disini, kan?"

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Hari itu, Ryouta dan Daiki pulang sekolah lebih cepat karena latihan basket Kaijou ditiadakan dan Daiki membolos. Karena itulah, mereka berdua kini sedang duduk santai di sofa, menghadap televisi. Ryouta memangku Shintarou, dan Daiki memangku Tetsuya. Calon-calon keluarga bahagia.

Acara demo masak diselingi iklan-iklan _home shopping_ terlihat sangat menarik atensi Kise Ryouta—calon ayah rumah tangga yang baik dan penyayang. Sementara Daiki menguap berkali-kali. Selain faktor kelelahan, aroma _vanilla_ dari rambut Tetsuya membuatnya semakin terbius—Shintarou langsung berteriak.

("Rambut Tetsu wangi sekali, hm... jadi mengantuk." "Papa pedofil!")

Tetsuya menyeruput susu _vanilla_ kotak dengan bibir maju-maju dan mata membola selebar bawang bombay. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan tangan chef di televisi yang sedang memasak sejenis panekuk menggunakan perkakas-perkakas bermerk yang barusan diiklankan.

Sementara itu, setelah meneriaki Daiki pedofil, Shintarou masih kalem dan menaikkan gagang kacamata dengan anggun sekaligus angkuh bak anggota kerajaan di parade jamuan malam.

_Knock, knock._

"_Telur! Telur berkualitas tinggi! Simpan di mesin pendingin luar biasa ini untuk mendapat kualitas terbaik. Jangan lupa dipesan, ya, sebelum kehabisan. Lalu untuk mengocok, ibu-ibu sekalian bisa menggunakan—_"

_Dikira cuma ibu-ibu yang nonton?_ Ryouta merengut mendadak.

"Aku jantan, _ssu_."

Ketiga makhluk di dekatnya tidak menggubris ataupun menoleh—malah mengabaikan.

_Knock, knock._

Saat itulah mereka baru sadar, ada yang mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Daiki melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan menyuruh Shintarou membuka pintu.

"Baik, _nodayo_. B-bukannya aku mau menuruti Papa," telinga Shintarou memerah tanpa alasan yang konkrit. Aroma masakan matang merasuki indra penciuman ketika dia berjalan melewati dapur, menandakan makan malam spesial buatan Ryouta yang tadi ditinggalkan, kini sudah matang. Demi menyambut teman baru Tetsuya, katanya.

_Knock, kn—_

"Berisik, _nodayo_!"

Shintarou menarik gagang pintu dengan segera, tidak sabaran.

_Jreng, jreng~_

Fitur tubuh bocah setinggi hidung Shintarou mulai menampakkan diri. Rambut merah menyala, dan mata belang-belang. Wajah angkuh dan dagu terangkat.

_Belagu._

Shintarou mendengus dalam hati. Inikah si Seijuurou yang diceritakan Tetsuya? Tidak se-_wow_ seperti yang dibayangkannya.

_Mukanya ngajak berantem, _nodayo_. Cih, dasar pendek._

Wajah putih Seijuurou terangkat lagi untuk menatap sepasang _jade_ berbingkai hitam, sorot matanya benar-benar tajam.

.

.

.

"Halo. Aku datang kesini untuk makan malam sekaligus melamar Tetsuya."

**tbc -**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_Doumo~_

saya kembali dengan fic ini karena ada ide nemplok. sejujurnya saya awalnya tidak berniat membuat fic ini jadi _multichap_, melainkan _oneshot_. jadi agak susah menyesuaikan _background_ yang sudah ada dengan plot yang idenya baru dapet dari langit. kalau ada perbedaan-perbedaan kentara di dua _chapter_ ini, _men go_ m(_ _)m

_summary_ juga sedikit dirubah karena fokus ceritanya sudah berbeda. mungkin fic ini gak akan _update_ teratur, tapi sesuai _mood_ dan kondisi(?). tapi pasti saya usaha lanjutin, terutama pas dapet ilham /nak

_chapter_ dua ini sudah memunculkan Sei jadi temen Tetsuya. umur dan spesifikasinya nanti di chapter depan(?). Shintarou dan Kazunari juga mungkin bakal ada _hint_ ; w ; . _soft shounen-ai _untuk umur 10 ke bawah /salah. anggaplah semua bocah-bocah ini masih polos.

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk **azurradeva**, **BlueBubbleBoom**, **ShizukiArista**, _Guest_, _shiro yuki_, _kiichi27_,_ kurohime_, **Kurotori Rei**,** Kagamine Micha**, **VandQ**, dan reader_tachi_**.** _chapter_ kedua ini ada karena kalian /tsah. _best regardsssssss __- ojigi -_

fic ini memang masih terlalu gaje dan banyak kekurangan(?). untuk itu, _review_ dan _feedback_ selalu ditunggu :v

_review? hope to see you next chap! mata atodeeee_


End file.
